


All I Want for Christmas

by Anima_princess_1



Series: Holiday Stories [2]
Category: Animals - Fandom
Genre: Animals, Cats, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Holidays, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_princess_1/pseuds/Anima_princess_1
Summary: All Suzie wants is to be with Sarah. But, when the little kitten is adopted on Christmas Eve by someone else, it looks like her dreams have been dashed. Will Suzie get what she really wants for Christmas?
Series: Holiday Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522226
Collections: Christmas Stories, Holiday Stories, My Work, Others





	All I Want for Christmas

  
Suzie Q slide across the polished floor. She loved it. It was the nine week old kitten's favorite game since she wasn't allowed outside. Her mother, Khloe, watched her from the back of the couch.  
Suzie was the last kitten left from her litter; all of her brothers and sisters had been adopted and gone to their new, forever homes. Khloe had hoped that all her kittens would have found homes by now but no seemed to want Suzie and she couldn't figure out why. Suzie was no less rambunctious than her siblings but still everyone over looked her.  
The door opened and Khloe's owners walked in along with their daughter, Sarah. She had moved out a year ago, though not far since she moved into a condo just down the street. She scooped Suzie up before the kitten could get outside.  
"Hi, sweetie," Sarah said as the kitten purred.  
"She still needs a home," her mother said.  
"I know but I don't know how Eric will feel about having a cat."  
Eric was Sarah's boyfriend and in the process of moving in with her.  
Sarah set Suzie down and followed her mother into the kitchen. Suzie looked at Khloe.  
"Can I go home with her, mama?" Suzie asked.  
"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Khloe said, jumping down from the couch. "But it sounds like Sarah's boyfriend may not like cats."  
"But you told me that if I was really good I could have anything I wanted for Christmas and I want to be with Sarah."  
"Suzie, there are just somethings that can't be controlled."  
  
🌟❄🐱  
  
It was Christmas Eve and Suzie still hadn't found her forever home. On the bright side it meant that she could spend her first Christmas with her mother but there was only one person Suzie wanted to be with. The door opened and a young man about Sarah's age came in.  
"Cutting it close," Sarah's mother said.  
"I know but I didn't want to be too early," the young man said.  
He picked Suzie up from the basket.  
"She's going to be so surprised when she gets home and finds this little one with a big Christmas ribbon around her neck."  
Suzie couldn't believe it. She was being adoted. She was never going to see Sarah again.  
  
🌟❄🐱  
  
Suzie pulled at the red and gold ribbon tied around her neck. She wanted it off. She wanted to g back home and wait for Sarah to take her home. The door oppened and a young woman walked in. Suzie couldn't believe her eyes. It was Sarah. Sarah stopped short when she saw the kitten sitting in the basket under the tree.  
"Suzie, what are you doing here?" she said.  
"Merry Christmas," said the young man who had brought Suzie home, Sarah's boy firend Eric. "I know you wanted Suzie to be your cat so I got her from your parents' house."  
Sarah picked Suzie up and held her close. That's when she realized that it was just a ribbon around Suzie's neck. There was also a note that read "Will you marry may new daddy?" and a beautiful ring. Sarah turned to Eric with a big smile.  
"Yes!"  
She hugged Eric, carefully holding Suzie to the side so they wouldn't crush the little kitten.  
"This is the best Christmas ever," Sarah said.  
Suzie snuggled up against her new mom and dad and purred. She couldn't agree more.  



End file.
